Today's Very Special Episode
* * * * * * |loser= * |eliminated = Bracelety (9,168 votes) |cake = Strawberry Cake/Vomit-covered Strawberry Cake (after Barf Bag is safe) |transcript = Today's Very Special Episode/Transcript |recommended = Recommended Characters/BFB 4 |prize = }} "Today’s Very Special Episode" is the fourth episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 35th episode overall of the Battle for Dream Island series. It was released on December 22, 2017. In the episode, the third contestant gets voted out, and the remaining 61 contestants attempt to give Four a makeover. Synopsis Before the intro Eraser asks Bell what her string is attached to and she says it's none of his business. Determined to find out, he starts to climb Bell's string and Bell calls for help. Liy finds Bell and asks what is going on. Bell tells her that Eraser is climbing her string, but Liy becomes curious of the string and starts climbing it. Bell calls for help again and Snowball appears says that he can get Eraser and Liy off. Bell is thankful for this but is mad when Snowball says that he has to climb up as well. Before Cake at Stake Foldy and Stapy are playing Rock-Paper-Scissors (RPS) when Marker asks to join. Foldy then explains the game to him, and then they start to play. Marker, however, plays illegal moves until he plays his hand in the shape of Four. Four starts to come out of his hand in a very grotesque manner, and when he is out, he prompts to start Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake After the theme plays, only Donut is shown to be at the elimination area. He tells Four that they're all climbing Bell, to find out what her string leads to. Donut thinks this is rude of them, but Gelatin just thinks that he's a party pooper. Bracelety agrees, high-fiving Gelatin, but she falls to the ground and wraps around Four's mouth. X reveals that they recieved 20,254 votes. Four screeches at X and he corrects himself (20,255 votes). Donut says that Four forgot to play the Cake at Stake song last time and tells him to play it again. The theme plays again, remixed and with different clips. X then starts handing out cakes. Bomby (684 votes) caught his cake with his foot. Barf Bag (711) gets her cake, knocking her upside down and spilling vomit over X and the remaining cake slices. Next, Naily (1178) fell off of Bell's string and onto Woody when she got her cake. Firey Jr. (1485) and Spongy (1514) are also declared safe. Donut (2066) receives his vomit-covered cake, which goes right through his hole and is caught and eaten by Bottle. It comes down to Gelatin and Bracelety. Gelatin is declared safe (3,449 votes), and he vows to not throw forks anymore. Bracelety is eliminated (9,168 votes) and is violently engulfed into Four. Gaty is amazed how strongly Bracelety left and how she didn't care about what people thought of her. Ice Cube's mouth twitches downward a little bit. After Cake at Stake Bell asks Lightning to zap her so that the shock travels up her string. Lightning proceeds to zap Bell, and all of the remaining climbers were shocked and fell to the ground. Four and X then say that this episode is special because it is the fourth episode. Contest The fourth contest is to give Four a makeover through art. Teardrop used a marker to draw Four without limbs. X puts Teardrop's drawing on a "Worst & Best" hanger. With Bleh finished, Golf Ball tries to order her team to not waste time, but 8-Ball orders them to waste time. Pen runs over to Black Hole, but Tree stops him and chastises him for always asking Black Hole to do the whole challenge for their team. He reads in a book to ask Black Hole. Tree asks if he can draw and Black Hole tell him he can't. Meanwhile, Liy is being orbited by forks like a magnet because of Lollipop's "fork repellent". Thanks to the repellent, Gelatin's forks hurl toward Death P.A.C.T. and nearly hit Four. However, before the forks hit Four, Pillow, Bottle, Pen, Tree and Remote start blocking the forks with their bodies. Woody snatches one of the forks it and uses it as the fork for his cake. Four compliments Beep's creation and wonders how they made it. A flashback plays where Woody is using Rocky's cake-flavored vomit to make the cake, and Nickel adds sprinkles. After the flashback, Four had already eaten the cake and says that its pretty good. Bell and Eraser come up to Four and ask him to look at their makeover. Marker then proceeds to show what their team did: Free Food made "the year's hottest look", which is just several of their members stacked shaped like Four. Four loves it so much he starts shooting out hearts at the team. Barf Bag tells Four to look at her team's creation. It's a model of Four made with Bracelety's old Ice Cube memorbillia that Gelatin found lying around. Four deems Team Ice Cube's creation "crafty and good". Meanwhile, Death P.A.C.T. is still blocking forks from hitting Four. Pen worries that if one of them leaves, they won't be able to block all of them. Bottle is afraid that Four is going to "fry them". Tree promptly has an idea, which is using Black Hole to suck up the forks. The team calls for Black Hole, but he can't hear them. Pillow then tells the others go get Black Hole for help and that she'll stay behind and block the forks. While they run to go get Black Hole, iance is seen showing Four and X their makeover (roleplaying). When Death P.A.C.T. gets close to Black Hole, Golf Ball says that the team is running out of time, and Tennis Ball replies that they are "just following orders". Pen and Bottle ask Black Hole if he can suck up the forks, and he promptly goes to suck them up. Golf Ball then gets paper and markers. Grassy grabs a marker, and then Golf Ball and 8-Ball start arguing on which direction Grassy should go in. Black Hole goes to get rid of the forks when a fork misses Pillow and flies over Four's head. The timer shows to be at 00:02. Golf Ball grabs the marker from Grassy and then starts to draw, with her team members trying to pull her away. Pen quickly draws something on a sheet of paper, but the fork hits the drawing, and the drawing flies into the air. Bottle climbs up Bell's string and catches the drawing inside of herself. The clock shows to be at 00:01. Four looks at Death P.A.C.T.'s drawing, through Bottle. Four is unsure what to think of it, and Pen insists that it's the best. He asks the recommended characters from Patreon to agree, but they start booing him. When the time is up, Four takes the drawing from Golf Ball and says that if it's better than Death P.A.C.T. then they'll be safe, but if it isn't, they'll be up for elimination. Four reviews the drawing and declares A Better Name Than That safe. X says that Death P.A.C.T. will be up for elimination, and one of them will go. The scene goes over to The Losers with Eggy suprised that Golf Ball's makeover was better than theirs, and X appears to be inside of it. Loser says that it's okay, and that he doesn't like papier-mâché anyway. A flashback shows unknown people kicking a papier-mâché model of Loser. Golf Ball says that their team almost lost. 8-Ball is about to say the opposite, but then admits that they almost lost because of him. He says that he thought he was helping and was speaking sarcastically to add humor. Soon after, Basketball and Blocky talk to each other about "Hearing someone that disrespects people". Tennis Ball says that he doesn't want to disrespect Grassy. Robot Flower tries to tell the others what 8-Ball just said, but TV interupts her. The voting screen shows up with the members of Death P.A.C.T. Stinger It's nighttime, Teardrop sits on the grass by herself when Eggy approaches her, and tells her the story of when she didn't talk. Trivia *This episode was the last episode to air in 2017. Fortunate Ben was released on January 12th, 2018. *This is the first episode with recommended characters from Patreon. *The makeovers from, worst to best, are: Death P.A.C.T., The Losers, A Better Name Than That, iance, Beep, Team Ice Cube!, Bleh, and Free Food. *This is Donut, Naily, Firey Jr., and Barf Bag's first time being safe from an elimination ** After Naily falls from Bell's string, she can seen stabbed into Woody, it is a possible reference to Naily's audition tape, where she is seen stabbing into Woody. *Bracelety is the third female contestant (in a row) to be eliminated. **She is the first newbie on the show to be eliminated. **She is also the first contestant voiced by Cary to be eliminated. **She is the third "Team Leader" to be eliminated (after Pencil and Leafy). **She is the first contestant to get eliminated and not scream in terror. *This is the first episode with over 20,000 votes. *This is the first episode of BFB to have no deaths, unless if Bracelety died when she was sucked through Four's mouth. **Consequentially, this is also the first time Four has gone an entire episode without reviving a character through his hand. *This episode has the most votes ever for an object show, beating last time's votes. *This episode is the first time Gelatin is in the bottom 2. *This episode is the second episode where the intro starts without Four raising his hand, after BFB 1. **When Snowball points up to Bell's string, he is in the same pose that Four does when starting the intro, which makes the intro play.https://youtu.be/nIXpGrmtuNQ?t=3m *Tree's expression in the intro is different from the intro In BFB 3. *Bracelety is the first contestant to be teleported to Eternal Algebra Class through Four's mouth. *This episode reveals that Eggy (and possibly all the other objects) hatched from an egg, and was a baby at some point in time. This means that objects age, or at least to maturity. *It is the first episode where Lightning doesn't ask "So, to clarify..." when the challenge starts, probably because of Flower. *Coiny, Firey, Pin, Needle, Flower, Fanny, Bubble, Pie, Cloudy, Roboty, Dora and Saw made no appearances this episode. **In addition to those characters, Grassy, Ruby, Match, Yellow Face, Puffball, and Bomby had no lines. *This is possibly the first time TV has spoken in BFB. **However, it is not the first time TV has spoken ever, since his Cake at Stake themes in BFDIA may count as him speaking. *This is the first episode Pen takes off his cap willingly. **However, this is not the first time it was taken off, the first time it was taken off was in Last BFDI. *This is the 4th time in a row A Better Name Than That has placed 6th. **They are the only team to always keep the same rank. *The limbless Robot Flower error is fixed in the intro. *This is the first time another contestant has read out the name of Teardrop's team, besides Four. *Loser has some kind of flashback to what seems to be a papier-mâché version of him being repeatedly kicked and laughed at. *When Four shows who is up for elimination, the same audio is used as BFB 3. *This episode of BFB was the first where the order of the teams to finish did not determine the team up for elimination. *This is the first time that video clips from X Finds Out His Value have made an appearance in BFB (in the second Cake at Stake intro). **However, a sound clip from X Finds Out His Value was used in BFB 3. *The episode was referred to during production as "It's Just Swings Again, It's Exactly the Same Contest", shown in a photo Micheal posted on Twitter.Jacknjellify on Twitter *This is the first episode of BFB where the thumbnail didn't get put in until after the video was uploaded. *This is the first time Four screeches in approval, which he did as a result of seeing Free Food's sculpture. *He also is shown to have the ability to shoot hearts out of his eyes. *Marker's "house" hand in rock-paper-scissors is actually the capital "H" in the Webdings font in Microsoft operating systems. *The book Tree had looks the same as the book Firey and Coiny went to get in BFDI Is Back *Stapy originally said "Oh my God Marker!" When Marker played 4. This was cut for various reasons and is left in the Flash file. *This may be the third time characters are shown being capable of using the bathroom. This time, Four may have defecated the cake Beep made when Bell rang herself. The first time was in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, when in the after-credits scene, Tennis Ball said he needed to use the bathroom. The second time was in Paper Towel, when Eraser went to use the bathroom. *The cake is the same cake as in the "The Points are Gone" Cake at Stake. *An unused Tennis Ball icon has been found in the source of this episode. However, according to Satomi, it was put in by accident, and doesn't actually foreshadow anything. **This icon was later tweaked and used in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. *This is the third episode in a row a contestant that start with the letter "B" is safe first. (Bubble, Balloony, Bomby). *Bracelety has been eliminated with the third highest percentage of votes in BFB at 45.26% (behind Pencil at 46.07% and Loser at 52.17%). *Bomby and Barf Bag are the only ones that haven’t got a barfed portion of strawberry cake, and get a normal strawberry instead. *This is the first time episode 4 of a season doesn't involve an Oven-O-Tron. * After Bracelety was eliminated, Gaty blends in the fences at the background.her majesty Satomi royal empress and best on Twitter *This is the first episode of BFB that doesn't show a member from the losing team on the thumbnail. *An early version of Tennis Ball's voting icon was found in the source files of this episode. *This is the first episode of BFB where a contestant starts the intro. .]] Goofs/Errors * Tree, Remote, and Pillow don't attract any of the forks, like Liy, despite being sprayed with Fork Repellent in the previous episode. ** This could be due to them being sprayed with the fork repellent later than Liy was, so the fork-attracting effects might not have started yet for Tree, Remote, and Pillow. * Tree's book disappears from Liy's fork ring. * Bracelety's mouth is blue in the intro. * When Four was putting A Better Name Than That's tag on the shelf and his hand goes down, it goes behind the ground. * When Four was putting A Better Name Than That's tag on the shelf, he says "Another" instead of "A Better", similar to BFB 2. **However, in Cary's reaction to the episode, he says that it's probably a reference to the team "Another Name" in season 1. * When the most votes were down to Gelatin or Bracelety, there were two slices of cake on the tray, despite the fact that only one of the last two contestants would receive a cake. * Remote's left eyeball isn't completely filled in as she exclaims, "Then you will be up for elimination!" next to the 'Worst & Best' chart. * Bell's string is still missing in the intro. * When Bottle and Pen are asking Black Hole to suck up the forks, his glow goes over them. * When Bracelety was eliminated, Firey Jr. realized for the first time that her name is not Ringy, even though he calls her Bracelety in Getting Teardrop to Talk. * TV's legs are missing in the intro. * Death P.A.C.T. was blocking Four from the forks, but when Pen, Bottle, Remote, and Tree went to get Black Hole he was judging iance's play. * X was outside when he said that Pen's drawing was the the worst one yet. However, he is shown inside of The Losers!' statue when X said Death P.A.C.T. is up for elimination. **However, this may not be a goof, as The Losers! may have quickly cobbled up a creation much later than the other teams. *Pencil was in iance's play even though she was already eliminated. Continuity references *When Woody grabs the fork about to hit Four, the "Snatch" sound effect played slowed down from Take The Plunge. *Naily nailed and injured Woody just like she did in her audition in The Reveal. *When Bracelety got sucked into Four, Ice Cube twitched her mouth similar to Firey in the last episode, however with a slight frown. *Loser nudging Cake after Bottle says "I love cake!" is a recycled animation from Lick Your Way to Freedom. *A recycled sound is played when Bell rings from The Reveal. *Eraser getting hit by a heart may reference Sweet Tooth, another episode in which he flies off beyond the horizon. **Coincidentally, they're also the fourth episode of a season. *When Naily gets her cake, she makes her pose from the IDFB intro. *Recycled animation from Getting Teardrop to Talk is used when Spongy gets electrocuted from Lightning. *The laughing heard when the unknown people are kicking the paper mache sculpture of Loser is a muffled, more evil version of Blocky's laughter from the first Blocky's Funny Doings International commercial from BFDI 2 *When Rocky was filling the container with cake-flavored vomit, old assets were used. *After X said that the final 2 was between Gelatin and Bracelety, Four does a dance similar to the “Backpack Kid” dance done on Saturday Night Live. *When Bell exclaimed "Are you kidding me?", she made a similar face to one made in IDFB. *The book that Tree uses is the same book from BFDI is Back. Soundtrack *Table is incomplete, as some soundtracks have been not found or published by the publisher. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2017 episodes